Character Stats
Your character is based on 10 categories of 5 skills, along with 3 special skills. Each of these can have points invested in them, up to a maximum of 10% of your total number of points. So, for example, a character with 100 points could invest a maximum of 10 points in any skill; a character with 50 points could invest a maximum of 5. When your character doesn't have points invested in a single skill, they can instead try to 'estimate', using their knowledge of other skills in the category. Instead of using their points in the single skill to do the action, they can instead use the rounded average of points in the same skill category. :: For example, Sam has 5 points invested in Small Arms, 5 points invested in Large Arms, and 5 points invested in Explosives. Since Traps are in the same category, even though Same doesn't have any points invested in that category, he can 'estimate' using his skill in Weaponry, a total of 3 points (5 + 5 + 5 + 0 + 0 = 15; 15 / 5 = 3). :: Another example: suppose Lisa has 5 points in Light Armor, 5 points in Heavy Armor, and 5 points in Plate Armor. She doesn't have any specialized skill of Exoskeleton defense, but because of her proximate skill with other armors, she can instead 'estimate' with a 3 for any check, including her bonus while wearing exoskeletons. =Terms= * Skill refers to a single skill, such as gymnastics or sleight of hand. * Skill Category refers to a group of skills, such as Physical or Melee. =Special= Health Your health represents a combination of your fortitude in combat (how many hits you can take) and your immunity system. Someone with a high health is in great health and can take a beating; someone with a low health often coughs and bruises easily. Your hitpoints are equal to the number of points invested in Health + 10. See Combat for more details on how this plays in. Speed Your speed represents a combination of how quickly you move and how agile you are. Someone with a high speed can dodge most weaponry; someone with a low speed can barely dodge a stationary post. Your movement speed is equal to your half your speed + 4: this represents the number of m/s you are able to move. Speed is also a component of your AC. See Combat for more details on how this plays in. Wealth Wealth represents your purchasing power - it represents your ability to purchase a supply of items, such as rent or ammo. It can also be used to purchase expensive single items, such as vehicles, cybernetic upgrades, or biological enhancements. You can imagine wealth as income off an investment fund. You can spend a portion of that income every month (rent or ammo), or you can spend a portion of your investment fund, which will reduce your income moving forward (expensive single items). Wealth is special because points awarded to wealth are not capped - if it would push you over the 10% limit you are unable to add more, but you do not lose the point and it can still be allocated. You can also go into debt if you need additional purchasing power. This will typically involve taking out a corporate or bank loan, and can have serious ramifications on your character - if you don't find ways to pay off this debt, they'll find legal or illegal means to get their money out of you. See Spending your Wealth for prices. You may also have wealth that is temporarily yours, such as drawing from the company pool to afford weapons or armor. In this case, the company still owns whatever you allocate with those funds: guns, vehicles, etc. You're free to use them, but if things go sour, the company might take them back. Likewise if those funds are misused for personal goods, there might be repercussions. Temporary wealth doesn't count towards your wealth limit. =Physical= Gymnastics Stealth Sleight of Hand Athletics Endurance =Melee= A general rule: to use a weapon effectively, you need the log base two of the wealth spent in skill points. If you cannot effectively use a weapon, the difference is a disadvantage applied to every action in combat while you use that weapon. Wrestling Martial Arts Small Blades Large Blades Bludgeoning =Weaponry= A general rule: to use a weapon effectively, you need the log base two of the wealth spent in skill points. If you cannot effectively use a weapon, the difference is a disadvantage applied to every action in combat while you use that weapon. Small Arms Large Arms Mounted Arms Explosives Traps =Vehicular= Motorcycles Automobiles Military Aviation Exoskeletons Exoskeletons range from small reinforcement exposed exoskeletons, which simply augment a user's physical strength, to heavy armored military exoskeletons that fully enclose the user. When wearing an exoskeleton, the suit takes damage before the user does. When a suit is reduced to 0, it is unable to operate and will need to be towed back to a machine shop to be repaired. The health depends on the amount of wealth invested in the suit. To use an exoskeleton you need a skill equal to the log base two of the wealth spent. Using an exoskeleton that is more advanced than your skill means that you will be disadvantaged with the difference for any action in combat. For example, suppose Jack finds a Military Exoskeleton that is worth 32 (thus requiring a skill of 5). Since he has a skill of 3, while using this Exoskeleton he takes a -2 in any combat check. =Armor= Light Armor Heavy Armor Plate Armor Cybernetic Defence This represents the wearer's knowledge of how to maneuver and manipulate their cybernetic limbs to best defend themselves in combat. This can manifest by favouring the cybernetic arm to deflect gunfire where a flesh arm would be torn to shreds, or knowing the top speed at which the user can sprint to avoid damage. This is a component of AC when the user is has cybernetic limbs. See Combat for more information. Exoskeleton Defence This represents the wearer's knowledge of how to maneuver and manipulate an exoskeleton to best defend themselves and the exoskeleton. This can manifest by knowing when to duck, when to simply take a bullet, and when to charge despite the gunfire. This is a component of AC when the user is wearing an exoskeleton. See Combat for more information. =Technological= Software Nanotechnology Networking Cybernetics Robotics =Medicine= Genomics Triage Surgery Wetware Pharmaceuticals =Academics= Psychology Economics Physics Mathematics History =Rhetoric= Rhetoric is the act of talking and debate. Rhetoric is typically used in interactions. Discussion ; 2015-09-13 : Motivate is used to do the same things as Persuade, except on a group instead of on an individual. It can also be used to motivate someone to do something better on a task, giving them an advantage on a high roll. Perform Perform is acting something out. Persuade Persuade is having a conversation with another person or small group. It is the art of having a conversation and using that conversation to bring others around to your way of thinking. Persuade can also be used to determine what motivates an individual. This knowledge can be used to gain advantage when persuading them in the future, or to counter-act someone else's persuasion. Persuade can also be used to subtly push someone towards or away from an objective. An example of this would be a senator (A) persuading another senator (B) to withdraw their bid without B realizing they've been manipulated. Motivate Motivate is speaking to a crowd to bring them around to your way of thinking. It is the art of speaking, identifying what the audience relates to, and using that to motivate them to behave a certain way. Motivate can also be used to determine what motivates a crowd. This knowledge can be used to gain advantage when motivating them in the future, or counter-act someone else's motivating speech. Motivate can also be used to overtly pull an individual or group towards or away from an objective. An example of this would be a coach (A) motivating their team (B) to do another lap. Successfully motivating someone in this way gives them an advantage in doing that behaviour. Intimidate Bluff =Perception= Spot Search Listen Sense Motive Sixth Sense Category:Browse Category:System